Watch What You Write!
by Fallen Angel of Darkness
Summary: Some things shouldn't be wished. When you have a perfect life. Sora, a fourteen year old boy, buys the wrong journal to write in. Now he's in danger of ruining his own life by distroying a bf's love for him and finding a new. (Paring SR)Finished
1. Chapter one

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to know everyone's hidden and most hated secrets? I did at one time and I payed the price. It started with a new journal and a wish. Maybe not everyone was to write a journal. I know. I'm not. I'll tell you about the time, I lost everyone of my friends. One of the many reason's why Riku hates me now. I don't blame him. I'd hate me too. I guess I shouldn't have told.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sora walked into the old bookstore with his loving mom. He had saw this journal that looked cool, and old. It was leather bounded with a werid symbol on it that drawled Sora's short attention. He was never the brightest kid on the island. But he never told people what he thought, well not tottaly. His mother was happy that he was getting a journal. It was about time that he got something he could practice his writing skills on. Sora grabed the journal from the self and ran to the old fastion check out. The bookstore keeper came out and stared at the book, then looked at the brown-haired kid. The book-keeper looked relifed that the boy was buying the book from him.   
  
The book-keeper frowned and felt sorry for the spiked-haired boy as he left. Then he remembered how no one came into his store because of the preasence of the book. 'Well some people have common sence' The book-keeper sighed as watched the boy walk past the glass window. 'I still could have warned him.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora sat under one of the many palm trees. He was already writing down in the journal about all his friends. Riku and Kairi watched Sora from the bushes. "oh my god! He's quiet!" Kairi whispered to Riku. Riku nodded just as shocked as she was. "That's not normal." Riku Whispered back to Kairi. Sora smiled knowing that his two best friends were in the bushes, but kept writing. Sora smiled and continued to write. Riku walked out of the bushes and sat down next to the younger boy. "So, what's up?" Riku said cheerfully.   
  
Sora looked up and gave one of his cheezy grins. "Nothing much, you?" Riku held back a laugh, and smiled. "ah same thing. " Sora nodded and finished his sentance in the jounal and closed it. "So what were you and Kairi hiding in the bushes for?" Riku smiled. "oh, just talkin', why?" Sora shugged and and yawned again. "So whatcha writing?" Riku looked at the journal in courious. "uhhh, nothing. " Sora said happily. Kairi walks out of the bushes after she's mentioned. "Soo, what are we going to do today?" Kairi asked them both. Sora got up, " How about a race?" He gave a cheezy smile and dashed off. Riku got up after him and with Kairi, chased after him yelling. "That's cheating!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
July 12,   
  
HI my name is Sora. I don't usually like to write in journals.   
  
But I liked the look of this one! IT has such a neat symibol~! I am four-teen,  
  
years old. I'm a herrible speller. My two bestest friends are Riku and Kairi.   
  
Kairi is a gurl with red hair and vielet eyes. Riku is a guy with silver hair,  
  
I know strange huh?, and Aquamerine eyes. I love Riku's eyes there so kool!   
  
I've know Riku almost all of my life! I've know Kairi for, umm, uh, eight years!   
  
They are the bestest friends anyone can have! We like to race together, and   
  
have fake sword fights! It's loads of fun! We have a little race course. I can   
  
never bet Riku, but I will some day!   
  
I think there hiding in the bushes now. I wonder what there talking   
  
about! It's stange on how they like to try to scare me. I act like I don't know   
  
any thing! I hid alot from them, and, they don't notise a thing! I'm really clever   
  
at these sourta things, i guess. Well here come Riku, I'll finish up now.   
  
Buh Bye!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
The journal glowed and seemed to under stand the writing that was in it. 'ahh a new victim.' It's mind said to it's self. It seemed to have a smile on it's cover as the symbol glowed a hot red. 'Soon, Sora, you'll write down a wish. and I'll get you. ' 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Sora returned to the spot where he left the journal. It was no longer glowing. Sora picked it up and sat down by the tree again to enjoy the enlighting sunset. Sora yawned, and fell asleep under the palm tree.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi was standing near her boat on the dock watching the sunset. She was in deep thought on what Sora could have posibly wrote in the journal. It wasn't like him to write contently. She sighed and sat down. 'What could Sora be thinking? What doesn't he tell us?' Kairi looked at the shinning ocean waters which colors reminded her of Sora's and Riku's eyes mixed together. She smiled. 'I wonder, Sora what are you up to?' She looked up ward to the sky. 'I just wish I could understand Sora a little bit more.' She thoughtfully wished. Kairi slide into her boat and rowed to the main shore not noticing that Sora's boat was still there.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Thunder crashed, making the sleeping Sora wake up. He jumped up and relized that it was dark out and dark clouds were forming. An other crash of thunder made Sora squeak. He ran to the secret spot to hide from the storm know that it would be dangerous to travel in a storm to the main shore. There was another crash and this time lightning. One thing Sora did hate was storms. He'd hide it from his friends as long as posible and never tell, it was embarassing for a 14 year old boy to be scared of thunder storms. Sora sollowed hard. ' I wish I was home' Sora chanted in his mind. 'Child, write that in the book and you can go home.' A gental voice said in Sora's head. Sora thought for a moment and then opened the journal and wrote on the second blank page. " I wish I was at home right now in my room".   
  
A white light encircled him and flashed different colors. Sora felt sick and closed his eyes. He felt his feet leave soild ground, he paniced. 'This is worst then thunderstorms!' He thought. He felt him self spinning, and then a second latter felt the ground at his feet and feel to his knees. "Sora!" He heard his mom call, but he ran straght to the bath room and puked in the toilet. Sora's mom came up the stairs and noticed the bathroom door was open. "Sora, honey? Are you sick?" She asked when she heard silent crying coming from the bathroom. Sora's mom walked to the door of the bathroom and opened the rest of the way. Sora was in a ball, crying, because he puked with nothing in his stumack, which hurts like hell, and because of the thunder storm. Sora's mom helpped clean up her son and gave him something danty to eat. After he finished she sent him to bed, of course he didn't complain.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku woke up and streached getting out of his bed. The sun was barley up. Riku was always an early waker. He got dress and went down stairs and made a quick brackfeast. He and his parents never got along very well. They each did their seprate part in the day and rarly saw each other. The reasons they never got along in the first place was, One Riku was gay, Two they had two different views on life. One work and no play, and the other Exploring, see rare sights. Riku walked outside before his parents woke up.   
  
  
  
He started walking down the road, towards the docks. No one would be on the small play island till noon. Everyone thought that he lived on the island for always being there first. And No one really ever saw him leave eather. Riku slide into his boat and rowed to the small island. 'Well at least it will be peacefull for a little while.' Riku thought as he reached the small island's docks and tied his boat to a wooden piler. He walked down the beach and then noticed one set of footprints leading to the secret place. He looked to see if there was another set leading away from the small cave. There wasn't. He jogged up to the secrect place to see who was in side. "Hello?" He looked around and saw no one in the place. Then he noticed a small book by a rock. He went over and picked it up. 'This is Sora's new journal, but where is Sora?' He thought and decided to take the book with him to return to Sora.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 3:00 pm and still no sign of Sora. Riku thought it was weird for the cute little Sora not being around at this time. Riku thought for a bit and decided to ask Kairi where Sora is. He saw Kairi talking to the one and only rubberball Stephie. 'uhh, maybe I'll ask Tidus or Wakka' Riku went the other way and found Tidus. "Hey! Tidus! Have you seen Sora?" Riku called out to the younger boy. Tidus looked up and blinked. "No, but Kairi told me that his mom said he was Sick last night and isn't allowed out. " Riku noded and decided to go to Sora's house.   
  
In less then a half an hour, he was at Sora's front door. He knocked and was surprise to see Sora's mom answer the door so quickly. "oh hello Riku, Sora's sick and he can't come outside." Sora's mom said, sounding like she said it a thousand times or more. "Hello, I know, I found out from Tidus, I just wanted to see Sora. I have something to return to him." Riku said. Sora's mom smiled. "Okay, it would do for Sora to see a friend. You know how he can't sit down for a second. Even when he's sick." Sora's mom said letting Riku in. "You know where his room is. I need to get cleaning. I only have a half an hour intill I leave for work." She said going into the kitchen. Riku shoke his head and walked up the stairs and turned to Sora's room. He knocked. "no!! Mom!! Go away!!! I don't want any more meds!!" He heard Sora whine and laughed. "It's me! Sora! You know Riku!" He heard steps and then a click and the door opened. "RIKU! Did you come to save me!?" Sora said looking up at Riku. "no, just to vist" Riku said walking into Sora's messy room. "awwww" Sora whined. " I am so bored." Riku rolled his eyes and handed Sora the small journal. "I found this in the secret place. " Riku said. Sora smiled brightly making Riku's heart melt. "Thanks! I lost this yesterday!" Sora said happily. Riku felt like hugging the younger boy. "so You don't seem sick." Riku said thoughtfully. " I don't feel sick anymore. I was just sick last night, that's all. And my mom went in protective mode. " Sora said as Sora's mom called up "SORA! Honey! I'm Leaving! I Will call to check up on yoU! Don't you dare leave the hOuse! ANd Riku Can you make sure that he doesn't leave! Thank you! Bye love you!" There was a sound of the door opening then a slam. Sora and Riku spent the day talking till he had to leave because it was getting dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora sighed and decided to write in the mistical book. 'Maybe I was dreaming last night.' Sora thought. He wrote down more about his life and about his friends. He smiled as he wrote.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
July 13,  
  
Hi it's me again! I got sick last night and   
  
wasn't allowed to go outside. But Riku found you and  
  
we got to talk all day! Riku is so cool! But he does act   
  
stringe at times. I wonder why. I bet I spelled Stringe   
  
wrong. I wish I could spell better! That would be neat  
  
to have a journal and spell write. Well I got to go to bed   
  
now. Night. Sora.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Notes: Hey I want to thank all that reviewed! Please check out my other stories "An innocent Heart" For Kh and "Serena's Handmaid's tale" For Sailor moon. OOhhh and umm one of the reviewers asked about the problems with Riku and his parents, His parents don't like gay guys, and Riku is gay so they don't like that! Thanks! and please come back!   
  
*Wishes are left to the ones who can handle themselves. Lose control, their lives are ruined. *   
  
Chapter Three: The wish you shouldn't wish.  
  
Sora found it funny that he was writing everything correctly during the day. He was surprise by this and guessed it was the book's doing. 'So I guess I wasn't dreaming.' Sora thought as he sat on Riku's favorite spot on the Paopu tree (sorry if it's spelled wrong!!). A yellow flash pass from a bush and to a tree without Sora knowing. Sora sighed and went back into his deep thoughts. Then a sqweal, and Sora was jumped by the overhyper Stephie. "Stephie!!!!!" Sora pushed off the sugar high girl. "SORA! SORA! SORA! " Stephie yelled with a hyper tone. "Stephie! Who gave you sugar?" Sora scolded the younger girl. "Kairi, But Soorrraaa!" Stephie whined. Sora rolled his eyes. "What?" Stephie jumpped up and down. "I THink You been hanging around Riku too much!" Stephie said happily. "What make you think that!?" Sora said shaking his head. "YOUR acting LIKE him! With macho Macho Atitude. " Sora laughed at the younger girls sillyness. "I've just been thinking! That's all!" Sora said with a smile. Stephie smirked, " You? Think? Wow~! What have you been smoking?" Sora shaked his head and laughed at the girl. " nothing" Stephie gave him a bright smile, "See what I mean!! I shall now call you Riku jr.!" Sora started laughing at the girl.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora found a way to get away from Stephie, the annoying and hid at the secrect place. Sora sighed and leaned on the cold rock and sat on the wet soft soil. Sora pulled out his journal. 'Okay, if you can grant wishes, then grant this one.' He wrote in the journal. 'I wish that I knew most of my friend's secrects! Not the life or death ones! Just the ones about me! and Put them in this book!' He finished writing and watched the writing disappear and different writing appeared on the page.   
  
********************************  
  
Kairi's secrects: *The journal wrote as Sora read. *   
  
Sora is so dense! He acts like a girl! He looks like a girl sometimes! Sometimes, I think he's gay. If he's gay then why would he fight over me? Maybe he likes Riku!! And he's covering it up! I'll find out! After all he is cute!  
  
Stephie: *The journal wrote next. Sora was shocked by Kairi's part in the journal. 'I wonder what stephie thinks of me?'   
  
Sora is so cute!! He's so fun to scare because he sometimes screams like a girl! and how does he get his hair to stick up like that? I wannna touch it! His eyes are so femine, even more then mine!   
  
*Sora blinked. 'Is that true?' He thought to himself. *   
  
Riku:  
  
* Sora looked at Riku's name. 'He's hiding secrets from me too!!' He thought in despar then read the miniture paragraph*   
  
What if he finds out that I like him? Sora may act gay at times but he'd never love me back. What would Sora say if he found out I was Gay? What would he do if I told him 'I love you' ? I just love the way his eyes sparkle, and his hair shifts in the wind but don't change when it's wet. *Sora gasped at the paragraph. 'Riku's gay!? and he loves me! why don't I feel sicken by this?' Sora thought. *   
  
*******************************  
  
Wakka's and Tidus's secrets weren't bad. At least they didn't say that he acted like a girl or screamed like one. During the day Sora started to worry about what the journal said. ' Do I really act gay? ' Sora thought silently at the paupo tree. He closed his deep blue eyes. 'Is Riku really gay and loves me? But it didn't say how he loves me. He could love me like a brother or a close relative. ' Then Sora started to wonder why he hadn't seen Riku or Kairi all day. 'Damn it. Life just got more comucated. ' Sora thought before sleep leaning on the paupo tree.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you liked the chapter!! Please Review!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: I have to thank everyone that reviewed!!! I least I now know that people like my work! I got like, I have no clue how many reviews! Thanks!!!!!!!! ooohh also If i'm making Sora look reallly flaking that's because I've been talking to my friend to much. n,n' She likes to make fun of sora every time she dies. and that's a lot! I'll try to mature him up a little.   
  
Now for the long awaited.................  
  
Chapter Four:   
  
  
  
Riku yawned as he walked across the wooden bridge. Then he noticed his blue-eyed angel sleeping against his paopu tree. He smiled at the sleeping, younger boy. 'So cute.' He thought as he walked up closer to the tree and the boy. Riku kneed down to Sora's eye level and bit his lip from his dieing urge to kiss the cute boy. Riku noticed Sora's journal laying less then a foot to his right hip. He picked it up, then tried to open it and found out he couldn't. 'what the? It doesn't even have a lock!' Riku thought to himself as he struggled with the book and finally giving up and put the book aside. Riku looked back at the sleeping teen. "Well time for a wake up call, " He said aloud and then shoke Sora by the shoulders. "SORA!" Sora's eyes snapped out startled by Riku. "Huh?! What!?" Sora started to look around. "Why did you wake me up?" Sora said yawning. Riku smirked, "I was bored." Sora laughed and got up to strech. Riku stood up as well. "Hey Riku?" Riku looked at the younger boy. "Yeah." Sora looked a little unclear of what to say. "You do tell me all your secrets? Right?" Riku was a little taken back by the question, but answered in a half lie. "Of course I do!-" Riku said crossing his arms, 'Not' He thought silently. "Why would you ask?" Sora shake his head, as if he was confused a little. "I was just wondering. That's all. " Sora said turning his head slightly.   
  
  
  
"You wonder?" Riku said jokingly, "That's new!" Sora smiled his cheesy smile. "Yes I do! But I don't do that very much!" Riku laughed, as he looked at the coming sunset and Sora. The sun made Sora's hair look lighter then it really was, and a pink glint seemed to shine around Sora as his eyes glowed their beautiful color. "Riku?" Sora voice inturupted his little trance. "Yes?" Sora scrached his head then asked. " Why are homosexural's called gay? Doesn't gay mean happy? Does that mean that Homo's are happy all the time? and how can that be?" Riku blinked at Sora's unusally question's. 'He's starting to sound like a math question and why all the gay questions? Does he know?' "well ummm, I'm sure that someone can't be happy all the time, ummmm, I don't really know, Why?" Riku said, not knowing what to accually say. "I was just wondering, That's all I've been doing lately. Huh? " Riku blinked. "I mean, writing down my thoughts accually started to make me wonder. You know?" Sora bit his lip knowing that he rather ask Riku now then being in a difficult situation and ask then. "Sora?" Riku frowned with one thought on his mind, 'Does he know?' .   
  
"Riku, If you were gay, you'd tell me, right?" Sora asked unsurely. Sora heard Riku's breathe hich a little before his responce. "Why do you ask that?" Sora turned around and looked at the upcoming night sky. The colors all seemed to mix. 'Is beening gay that bad?' He thought. ' Is it any different then liking a girl?' Sora knew he'd been thinking while sleeping. ' I know I felt some bond towards Riku, for a long time? But what kind of bond is it?' He asked himself. " I don't really know. " Sora answered lamely. Sora senced Riku starting to relax. " I just wonder why some gays are so secretive?" Sora closed his eyes, he noticed that Riku moved closer. "Sora?" Sora felt Riku staring at him. "It's getting late. I'll see you tomarrow okay?" Sora said turning back to Riku with his eyes open and giving a smile. "Bye!" Sora said before running off. Riku sighed deeply and sat on the paopu tree. 'I could have swearn that he was going to ask me if I was gay?' Riku closed his eyes. ' What's with the questions? What does the little angel know?' He thought as a person with red hair watched him from a behind a cocanut tree.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ring................  
  
Ring................  
  
Ring.................  
  
  
  
Sora muttered a curse under his breathe as he got up to answer the phone. He'd just gotten to sleep. 'Who the hell could it be?' Sora thought and looked at a clock. 1 am. 'Damn it!' He thought as he picked up the phone. "hello?" He said sleepily. "Hi Sora?" A girlish voice of Kairi said on the other line. "Kairi? Do you know what time it is?!" He grumbled. "ummm, I didn't look. Any ways! What did you and Riku talk about? Are you okay?" She asked. The little buzz of the phone when both party's are silent ran through the air. "Stuff, and I'm not really sure." Sora felt like a stoned person after the high ran out. "Huh?" Kairi's lame responce came out. "Night Kairi. It's late. I'm going to bed. "   
  
"Sora-"   
  
  
  
To late Sora had hung up the phone before Kairi finnished her sentance. ' I'm gonna hear a earfull tomarrow.' He thought grummpy and went back to bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi was walking across the bridge to the now empty little island. She was kinda mad at Sora for hanging up on her. So she decided to snop around the paopu island. She looked at the bottom of the tree's base and saw Sora's journal. 'I wonder.' She walked over to the small journal and picked it up. 'Maybe I'll just borrow this.' She thought and ran off with the journal.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Hope You liked it! Please Review! 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Hiya! I guess I should update aleast more often for now. And thanks once again for the wonderfull reviews, I'm just sorry that I don't answer them. ooh but I could use a pre-reader to help me make the story a bit better. Expecailly with spelling! Ok now I bet you can guess everyone's question of the day!   
  
Is Kairi going to read Sora's Journal?   
  
Will she be able to open it?   
  
Here it comes~!   
  
Chapter Five~:   
  
The sun's rays layied across Sora's room. Sora groaned from under the covers and cuddled with a soft pink stuffed bunny. After Kairi called he didn't really get any sleep. He kept having recurring thoughts about Riku. He just didn't know why he couldn't get Riku out of his mind. 'My thoughts never were this compicated before...' He thought under the darkness of his covers. ' I just don't get it. Riku loves me. I'm not sure what I feel. And now all I know is that I never really liked Kairi more then a sister. But what do I feel about Riku? Akc. When did my life felt so messed up? ' Sora hit his head on the head of the bed and cursed under his breathe. 'Today's not going to be my day! I just know it!. ' Sora thought grummpily. As he got up and changed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was now pissed at the small book. It just wouldn't open. She tried everything to open it. Then a thought came to mind. 'Did sora tape it?' She got up to get a knife. As she turned around the book opened on it's own. "Why didn't it open like that earlier!" She said to her self. She picked up the book and started to read it. She skipped the first couple pages intill a page caught her attention. 'I wish that I knew everyone's secrects-' Kairi read through the page and gasped at the last part on the 3 page. ' A wishing book, So Sora you know some good secrects. Riku, Gay. I wouldn't have thought. I have competion now. But first how about my own wish.' Kairi took out a pen and started to write in the book. It started to glow an errie black color. ' If Sora know's some of my secrects lets know his. Shall we? I wish I knew everyone of Sora's dark scrects.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku let out a sigh as he woke up leaning agaist the hard paopu tree. He hopped on to his feet and streched lazily. I should stop hanging around Sora so much, I'm acting like him. He thought just as lazily. He yawned as he saw a boat come towards the play island. Riku jumped down from the small island, bored as ever. He decided to take a morning swim and then recall on thoughts of last night. Riku was floating on his back as he heard the all to fimilar voice call his name. "Riku!"   
  
Riku stood up in the water and looked at the chocolate-haired boy. "Hi Sora!" He yelled out and walked to him. "Hey!" Sora replied back. "Ummmm, about last night. I didn't really get to the point." Riku nodded. As Sora was about to say something, they heard a girlish voice call out. "Hey Grumppy!" It was Kairi. Riku held back a laugh. "What did you do now?" Riku asked the stressed out teen. "Nothing, I just said it was too late to talk on the phone at 1 am. in the morning." Sora said coldly. Kairi rolled her eyes. "You still didn't have to hang up on me!!" Sora whispered "yeah I did" to Riku. Riku shaked his head and smirked.   
  
  
  
"Sora, Do you like fluffy bunnies, like, stuffed ones that little girls like to sleep with?" Kairi whispered to Sora, so that Riku didn't catch the questions, as the three walked down the beach. "Huh? what are you talking about? Have you been talking to my mom again?" Sora asked nerviously. Kairi handed Sora his journal, althought a few pages looked like they were missing. Sora walked off, kinda disturbed about Kairi's werid question. 'What does she know of fluffy?' He thought as he walked towards the tree house. Riku looked at Kairi then asked. "what did you tell him?" Kairi smiled, "Nothing," and walked away. Riku sighed and followed Sora without him noticing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'So, did Kairi find out about the secrect in this journal?' Sora thought as he climbed up into the tree house. He sat down against the right wall of the small tree house. Sora opened the journal. All the things he wrote down started to vanish in front of him. 'what the?' He thought as he book started to glow a eirie color. Sora felt Someone tap his shoulder and turned his head. To see Riku. Then in a flash of a black colored light engolfed both boys. Nobody else on the small play Island seemed to notice.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: What's going to happen to them? Wait till chapter six to find out! Review please!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I hope I'm not making Kairi to mean and evil. Please Review! 


	6. Chapter Six

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews. Also I wanted to say why I don't answer reviews often. Some times I get Question reviews while I'm writing, and at that point I really can't answer them. So Sorry But Thanks for the Reviews I've gotten! Now Read/ Review!   
  
Chapter Six:   
  
Sora felt himself falling in to a black pit with no end, a slient oblivion. He didn't sence Riku around anywhere. He was worried for his friend, but at the same time carefree. It was a weird feeling that he couldn't shake off. His breatheing was slow as was his falling pace. He kept his eye shut, for having a little fear of seeing what's in front of him. Soon he started to hear a low chanting sound, it was saying his name over and over again.   
  
"Sora........"  
  
"Sora......"   
  
"Sora......"  
  
  
  
As the unknown voice said his name in a hissing,dark, and deep tone. All of a sudden he just wanted Riku with him. He wanted Riku to hold him and keep him safe. He loved his friend, he always had. Just didn't want to admight it to himself. - It just isn't normal to be, well, Gay. - a voice said in his head. 'Riku's was never normal' Sora thought. 'Maybe, that's why I've liked him? But to what extent to I love him.' He thoughts as he never dreamed felt warped and confused. He didn't understand why though. Sora opened his eyes only to see flashes of light, Then dark, and then more light of differ colors. "Riku," Sora said silently to himself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku for the first time was truly frighten for his friend. He couldn't find his angle. He searched through out the dark room, but didn't find his light. Riku curled into a little ball as voices circled him. 'No,' He thought. The voices were of his doubt that he'd ever have Sora for his own. The closer they got the more clear the words came. "Sora....Sora..." Riku cried out. "I need you!" The voices rang out around him, circling him, Dismishing the silence that was once held inside the room.   
  
"What makes you think he's gay?"  
  
-Do you think you deserve him?-  
  
*Tell him, and then wait for you heart to be broken in a thousand pieces *   
  
-Why do you think you deserve him?-  
  
"I'd bet he'd give you a weird look and then say your sick and gross!"  
  
-He wouldn't want to be your friend ever again!-   
  
*HA! I bet he'd even tell others so they can laugh at you~!*   
  
  
  
The mocking voices laughed out at him as he screamed no, over and over again. He put his hands over his ears. "Leave me alone!" Riku screamed at the invisable voices. Then he heard Sora's delicate voice. " Riku...." The voice was barely hearable. Riku looked up and saw a hole, then in a blink of an eye saw Sora fallingdown the hole with his eyes closed. Riku ran and tried to jump into the hole, but was only held back by an invisable Barrier. "SORA!" Riku yelled as he watched Sora's form disappear down into the darkness. Riku was siting on the barrier as it colapced and he fell into the diarction Sora did.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora closed his eyes as he saw another hole and dark light coming ahead. He felt as if he was falling into a cold slimy substance as he unknowenly fell from the first barrier and into the second one. As he fell heard Riku's voice yelling out his name. He wanted to yell back but found out he no longer can talk. 'Riku!' He thought as he senced his presence. Then he felt something wet and slimy grab onto his arm. He slamed back first into a wall. He gasped and his back hit the cold hard wall. He watched as Riku was grabed by a pair of black, slippery chains as well and slamed into the wall. He wanted to yell out Riku but the air made it hard to talk, even breathe. Sora tried to reach out to Riku but a chain started to wrap around his middle section of his body and up his arm pulling him fully back to the opposite wall then Riku. He saw Riku trying to brake free. His vision begun to get fuzzy from the lacking air. 'Riku, Help, Riku' Sora thought just as fuzzy as his vision. Soon he saw nothing but darkness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku tried to scream for Sora when he saw Sora's head fell limply. Riku struggled agaist the bonds of darkness, but soon to find himself also lightheaded and dizzy from the lack of air in the hole. Riku looked at Sora's beautiful form before he also fell unconcous.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi walked around the island looking for her two best friends. She just couldn't find them anywhere. "Sora! Riku!" She called out. Then her thoughts wondered back to the journal. 'Did the wishes really come true?' She thought. ' The mager ones that I jokely wrote down.' She rowed to the main island and Knocked on Sora's house then noticed a note on the door. That Sora would have taken down. Kairi read the note.   
  
Sora,   
  
Won't be home till late. Make sure to eat some thing  
  
but don't eat everything in the house.   
  
Love,  
  
Mom   
  
  
  
Knowing that Sora was not at his house, she decided to Check Riku's. Although she knew that Riku hated being at his house, he could have been there with Sora. She knocked on the door, no answer. There wasn't a sound coming from the house. She was scared. She ran to Selphie's house and Knocked on the door. Selphie's mom answered. "oh, Hello Kairi dear. Come on in. Selphie's upstairs. " Kairi noded and ran upstairs and into Selphie's room. "Selphie! I can't find Riku and Sora!" Kairi said in a rush. Selphie blinked and thought for a moment. "did you check the tree house?" Kairi shoke her head, no. "Let's go! I'll come with you!" Selphie said happily although it wasn't like Riku and Sora to disappear without Kairi.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Selphie and Kairi only found a paper from Sora's Journal in the tree house, they got very worried. They gathered all the childeren on the island to search for Riku and Sora. Kairi looked at the paper, Writing started across it. ' I wish that Riku would disappear, so he could leave us alone.' Kairi eyes widen. 'I made them disappear. Riku was with Sora. ' Tears began to cloud Kairi's vision and the words on the paper formed a 'Thank you' and then disappeared.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. Please Review, Also Sorry for spelling mistakes. My format doesn't have a spell check and after a while I get sick of a dicicnary! 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/n: Thank you! My other story doesn't even get this many reviews! n_n! I'll check my spelling in this chapter. Okay! Let's finds out what happened to Sora and Riku! Ps. all disclaimers are in my profile! Thank you!   
  
~* Chapter Seven *~   
  
Eatting at the memories brim,   
  
Killing for a taste of innocent's?   
  
Mindless childeren play away...  
  
Forget me not......  
  
Did you?  
  
Yes you did.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora felt his sanity at it's limits, something was eatting at him. His breathe's were short and harsh. His every muscle were acking and screaming in pain. He couldn't move, he couldn't see. 'Riku.....' He thought worried for his friend. He wiggled around trying to get free, it was no use. ' Riku....are you okay?' He felt something slimy go up his leg and into his pants. He paled, ' What is that?!' He thought in a panic. Then the slimy thing climbed out of his pants and up his shirt. He pressed his lips closed worried. 'What is it?' He thought panicly. One of his manger phobias were not knowing what things are when they are touching him. He also had another one which was also eatting away, Being alone. He hated being alone. He wanted to call to the person he knew loved him, Riku. 'Riku, Are you okay? Riku, Help me!' Sora thought in a recurring pattern. He felt something sharp enter his shoulder and he made a silent yelped in surprise. He moved his head, looking blindly. Then he heard a hyper type of music playing. Him just barely making out the childish lyircs of a girl singing in a hyper but yet lovely voice.   
  
" My boots scooting baby,  
  
Driving me crazy,  
  
My oppsesion for a western,  
  
My dad's golden days  
  
My rideo romeo,  
  
Is a cowboy guy from head to toe~!  
  
I'm gonna make you mine,   
  
But get in line.   
  
5... 6....7...8"   
  
  
  
A dancing, hyper brown haired girl appeared infront of Sora. She was wearing a cowgirl get up. And every now and then sung the same verus.   
  
"My boots scooting baby,  
  
Driving me crazy,  
  
My oppsesion for a western,  
  
My dad's golden days  
  
My rideo romeo,  
  
Is a cowboy guy from head to toe~!  
  
I'm gonna make you mine,   
  
But get in line.   
  
5... 6....7...8"   
  
As she danced she kept her eyes closed, with a smile plastered to her young face. Her hair was in a high pony-tail and it swing in every which way as she danced hyperly. Then a guy's voice sang out.   
  
"Let's start the dance again!"   
  
And The girl sang out.   
  
"My boots scooting baby,  
  
Driving me crazy,  
  
My oppsesion for a western,  
  
My dad's golden days  
  
My rideo romeo,  
  
Is a cowboy guy from head to toe~!  
  
I'm gonna make you mine,   
  
But get in line.   
  
5... 6....7...8"   
  
She finished and opened her eyes, the color was a shapire color. She looked almost exactly like Sora. Only her bangs spiked in different directions and she was a girl. She gave a toothy grin and bowed. She disappeared. He heard giggles and the lights in his holding room turned on to revile the same girl but in Baggie black pants and a baggie red long sleaved shirt. She still had a smile on her face, it seemed gentle. "Wellcome to my prison, Sora!" She gigled in a light cheerful voice. She looked around his age. "Oh you can talk now, If you want!" She told him. "uhh, Hi, where's Riku!? and how do you know my name?" He asked and annoyed that she gigled again making his question's seem silly. "Duh! You told me who you are! Your the one who wrote in this cursed book. Oh! And for Riku. He'll be here soon! He's a really nice guy! Your so lucky he likes you! He is HOT!" She said in her overly cheery voice and as animated as she could. Sora didn't like that she said that Riku was hot and felt a little jelious and He also realized that he didn't want anyone but him to have Riku.   
  
Sora blinked. 'So this isn't so bad. She's just really hyper.' "You said this was your 'prison'?" Sora questioned in a form of a statement. She noded and unbinded him. "Yup, There's a force that runs this cursed book. It's what tied you up. Just be good and it will leave you alone. " She sighed and looked up as a hole opened and Riku fell in a sitting position next to Sora. "Wow, It's gotten better of throwing more then one person in here!" The girl said as she went over to Riku and untied him. Riku shoked his head. "uhh, my head hurts." Riku moaned and put a hand up to his head. "Hello Riku! and wellcome! Oh Take this!" She said and handed him a small pill. He was unsure about taking it. "It will help your headacke. " Reluctantly took the pill that she gave him. In what seemed a second, his headack was gone. "See it's not poisenous." She smiled and Riku noticed just how much she looked like Sora and was quite taken back. "Sora, Who is this?" Riku asked Sora and the girl infront of him was quite offented. "Well! I am Suki. Thank you very much! Riku!" Riku blinked then relized that she knew his name. "How do you know my name?" He asked "Sora Told me!" Suki said happily. "He told me about all your adventures! And How much he idolizes you! and I could go on! " Sora gave a weak smile. "She lives inside of the journal. So she reads all of what I write." He explains to Riku on what he guess. "So, Suki, Are you the one that draged us in?" Sora asked friendly as he always would. "No," She said innocently. "It did." Riku frowned his brows in thought. "Umm It?" He questioned. "Yeah, That's what I called it. So I don't really know what 'It's' called." Suki said siting down infront of the two boys.   
  
  
  
"Ummm, So, How long have you been, ya know, trapped here?" Sora asked Suki. She looked at the floor. "I don't really know. I've forgotten when I got here. " Suki said. "But I am sure it's been a good three to five years." She got up. "come on, we shouldn't stay here. " The boy's got up and followed her as Suki started walking into the darkness. As she walked they noticed lights turn on. "This is a little creepy" Sora amighted to Riku, quietly. "Yeah." He responed automadicly. Sora looked at the ground and jumped when he saw black slimy things creeping near the cracks of the walls. "EW! What the hell is that!?" Sora yelled. Riku's head turned to Sora. "You curse?" They heard Suki giggle. "Don't touch thoses, If you tick them off they'd poisen you." She said half way down the hall. They walked up to her. "OF course I curse! Who doesn't?" Sora asked Riku. "Well you always say Darn or poppy. When you could say Damn! or Shit!" Riku said. "True." Sora said thoughtfully. As the boys talked Suki started to sing lightly as they walked down the long hall. "Oshiete Moon light, Kyoo no tsuduki, Ashita donna watashi ni naru? " They looked up at her and she without noticing that they stopped talking, " Sei no bishi temo mada yoake, no, Sora wa mie na iwa, demo shinjiteru no " Sora blinked. 'Sora wa mie na iwa? what is she singing?' He thought looking at her. "doki meki kokoro o hako n deku" She sang on, "Fly me to the moon,tobi dasuno yo,Tsuki tokei tyoodo, Hajimari no toki, Fly me to the dream, tobu n de yuku wa, Hoshizora no Arch kie nai uti ni." Her voice rang out and doors started to appear, and a sweet melody started to play. "Tera shite Moon light, Mirai no Door, Akeru kagi wa mitsuketa no ni, Kurai yoru ni ima kono mune, Maigo ni nari soo yo, Demo akiramenai, Namida wa kaeru no ryuusei ni " She sang and the doors started to look real and soild, not as before they looked see through. "Fly me to the moon, Tobi dasuno yo Tsuki tokei tyoodo, Hajimari no Toki, Fly me to the Dream! Tobu n de yuku wa, Hoshizora no Arch kie Nai uti ni" She finished and decorated door nobs appeared on the doors. "Your gonna need a place to sleep." Suki sleep as the two boy's stared at her. A door magicaly opened. "You two can sleep in that room. Good night!" Suki said and skipped away, disappearing into the darkness.   
  
"Well let's go!" Sora said walking to the door and then into the room. Riku paused, then followed his friend. When they went to bed, Riku didn't notice that Sora was blushing a little.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are they?"   
  
  
  
"Sora's missing!"   
  
"Missing, Two teenaged Childeren, Sora brown spiked hair and blue eyes, about 5'3 and Riku silver long hair, Aqua eyes, 5'7 or 5'8."   
  
"No!! He can't be gone!"   
  
"Where's my baby!?"   
  
Crying..........   
  
  
  
"He'll come home, He alway's does."   
  
"I don't care if he comes home or not~!"   
  
"Won't you miss him?"  
  
"Soooorrraa"  
  
Shame......  
  
Crying......  
  
"At least we won't have to worry about him messing up the house."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your curel!"   
  
"What kind of mother am I? What did I do wrong? Why did he run away?"   
  
Oblivion.........  
  
"There's been rumor's that they could be dead, Kairi."   
  
Darkness..............  
  
"Sora, my light, I miss your face.....I'm sorry. Come back, Sora!"  
  
Lost...........  
  
Oblivion............  
  
Darkness.............  
  
Shame..........  
  
Crying............  
  
I am sorry.........  
  
SORA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora wake up!" Riku yelled at the younger boy who was sleeping like a rock although he seemed troubled by something. Riku shoke Sora intill Sora whined "All right already I'm up!" Sora sat up groggly and yawned. "what time is it?" Sora asked. "Suki said this place is timeless." Riku said in a mimicking her voice. Sora laughed lightly. "at least she's helping us." Sora yawned. They heard the door open. "Hey! You two ready?! Lunch will be dinnch!" Suki said and then shut the door. They both laughed at the comment. Sora put on his jacket that he took off last night and went over to the door as Riku followed him out. " I wonder what we're eating?" Sora said absent mindly. "Bets me." Riku said. They saw a door open and went into that door.   
  
It's been three day's since they met Suki. As Far as they knew, She was as weird as they come. She explained to watch out for black vines and the black slug like creatures. She also tolfd them that if they didn't distroy anything that they could stay together. She acted like she was their mother although she looked like their age. She letted them spar each other. Surprisily, after a while Sora would get in a few good hits and then, unsurprisily, Riku would finish kicking his butt. Suki would stay mostly with them. So Sora really couldn't confess to Riku and tell him he knows. Suki would make sure that the boy's were well entertained. Well 'IT' lurked around, Suki would keep them out of trouble.   
  
But today was a little different. When Sora and Riku entered the kitchen they weren't greeted by Suki. It was a tall lean, but strong boy with short silvery hair, He looked at them with aquamirene eyes and a friendly smile. "Suki will be here soon, sit and eat." He mentioned to the pleniful food on the table. After 15 minutes they heard the door open. Suki walked in looking gloomly. "So?" The silvered haired boy asked. "Rei, I just don't think 'it' will let the boys go. I'm worried. " She said not noticing Riku or Sora. Sora looked up from his food. "Hiya Suki!" Sora wasn't paying attention but Riku was and he frowned. Suki put on a fake cheeriful smile and Said " Hiya Sora!" The one named Rei smiled at his friend's good acting skills and admired her from a secret a far. "So, Suki who is this?" Sora asked. "This is Rei! My best friend! Like you and Riku, We got traped in here!" Suki said. "But He's not very good company. He likes going and exploring this place! But this place is to creepy, Ya know~!" Suki talked animatedly to Sora. Riku finished eatting and went to Rei. "So do you remeber how long you've been traped here?" Riku asked. "Remember? No, but I know Remembering everything is the only way out of here. But, it's nice here after awhile. Suki, remember's that she was a singer, and her name, me. But that's it. I remember her, myself. But I forgoten my other friends and family, if I had any." Rei told Riku honestly. They smiled at Sora and Suki. "Those two are so animated, it's funny" Rei said to Riku, Riku nodded in agreement. Sora looked over to Riku and Smiled and Riku's heart melted.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kairi felt responable for Riku's and Sora's disappearce and a shamed of herself for being selfish. Sora's mom had a nervious brake down when Sora didn't return home after the third day. Riku's parent's were gratiful. Kairi hated the way Riku's parents acted. But Sora's parents made Kairi feel like she killed them. Sora's Dad turned into a workoholic, when the rumor of the two boy's being dead came out. Wakka wouldn't play blitzball and Tidus wouldn't spar or talk. Selphie wasn't hyper. The island seemed dead without the two boys. Kairi cried at night because of the guiltiness she felt. People felt sorry for her, they didn't know that she sent them away. 'Me and my stupidness' Kairi thought.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Please Review~! 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/n: You know, Everyone is right! I need Riku and Sora fuffy! So for the long awaited fluff ~!   
  
Caution: Sora has just figured out on how he feels for Riku. Now he's going to tell Riku he knows and how he feels!  
  
Chapter Eight:   
  
Riku was already asleep when Sora came into the room. Sora sighed at how innocent Riku looked with a little bit of his silver hair in his face and his lips in a pout. Sora went over to Riku, who was laying on the bed and kneed down at the end of the bed to admire the beautiful boy infront of him. Sora's face was so close to Riku's that their noses were touching. Then Riku's eyes snapped open and stared at Sora. "Riku," Sora sighed, " I need to tell you something." And reclunctly got up and sat on the bed as Riku got up. "Sure, what is it?" Riku said calmly although his heart was pounding in his chest as was Sora's. "ummm, Riku, I know that your, umm that you like guys." Sora said not knowing what to say. Riku's eyes widen, "How did you find out?" Riku was worried that Sora wouldn't be his friend. Doubts flooded his mind. "My journal, I asked to know secrects of everyone and It gave them to me. But Riku, I figured out that, I like you. Ya know, I mean I lo-ove you" Sora said looking down, not sure if Riku still liked him. "Are you telling the truth, Sora?" Riku asked taking a finger and lifting his face to show Sora's cute face to him. Sora had a light blush but his eyes said he was telling the truth. Slowly their lips touched.   
  
Sora felt as if he was in heaven, the soft touch of Riku's lips on his own sending sparks all over his body, Sora slivers his arms around Riku's neck. Riku wraped his arms around Sora's waist as he deepens the kiss. Riku felt like he had died and was sent to heaven, the sensation of Sora's lips on his own was proof enough that he was in his own heaven. Riku rubed against Sora making him gasp. Taking advatage, Riku slide his tounge into Sora's mouth and explored the chamber. It tasted like sugary candy that you just can't get enough of. Sora battled with Riku's tounge intill someone opened the door and they seperated before that person saw them together. It was Suki. "I thought I heard sounds in here. Is everything okay?" Suki asked innocently. Riku was thoughly pissed and Sora was embarrassed. Suki blinked. "Did I ruin a moment?" She asked guitly. "Everything's fine, Suki." Riku said, almost growling at her. Suki smiled and walked out of the room closing the door after her. Sora chuckled as Riku fliped her off behind her back. "That isn't really nice, Riku." Sora scolded rewraping his arms around Riku's neck. Riku smiled and wraped his arms around Sora's waist. "So, are you going to punish me?" Riku asked playfully. "Maybe," Sora said grinning.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suki grinned after she shut the door. 'Sora scored!' Suki thought excidedly and almost jumped up and down. Suki started walking down the hall and turned to a door. She knocked. "Come in" The gruff reply of Rei came through the door. She opened the door and shut it after her. Rei was in his bathrobe, and was picking something to wear. She went behind him and hugged him. "It took shorter for them to get together, then us." Suki said smoothly. Rei smiled. "Well if they can't get out, at least they'd have each other." Rei turned and kissed Suki lightly. "well isn't this journal full of love?" Suki joked and Rei smiled as she kissed him back. "Lets just hope that they do get out okay. And maybe we can too." Suki said hopefully. "Don't gettcha hopes up, Sor sor. We might not be able to go with them." Rei said gloomily. Suki looked at the ground, "Your right. But I can dream." Suki pressed her lips against Rei's and got an other kiss in return.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The police were no help. The boys were no where to be found. Kairi tried looking for the journal but it was nowhere to be found. Sora's mom and dad gave up hope on finding their son. The Island, was dead with out the two boy's. Kairi knew that. Everyone knew that. Kairi felt as if it was her fault. But everyone pitied her instead of blaming her. She hated her life. She just wanted Sora back to say sorry. Then her thoughts twisted and then she soon started to blame Riku.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
An: Please review? 


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter Nine:   
  
Days past, sooon Weeks, then a month. There were no signs of the two missing boys. The police expected foul play. Kairi knew what happened to the boy's but would the police believe that she, no Riku sent Sora away with him. Kairi walked into the big part of the city on the main land. She was hoping that the book returned to the bookstore. She needed to get it to get Sora back. Her gaze landed on the sidewalk. It was junky, there was litter all over the ground. She stopped at the police station. She remembered that one of them told her to come by if she knew anything. She sighed and walked pass the station. 'no, I won't I'll look for the book. That's best. ' She thought as she walked down the littered sidewalk.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suki poked at the young brunet as he slept next to the silver haired boy. "wakey wakey" Suki said as she poked Sora. Sora groaned and rolled on his side, back facing Suki. Suki stood up and Took the covers from the two sleeping boys. "Wake Up~!" Suki yelled. Riku sat up straght as Sora just hid his head under the pillow and snored. Suki blinked. "Good morning Riku! Help me get Sora up! Breatfast is gonna get cold!" Suki happily said and took the pillow from Sora. Riku was only in his black boxers and yawned. The Riku rolled his eyes and leaned to Sora's right ear and whispered. "Your mom said that you have to go to school during the summer." Sora sat up and screamed. "NO! Nonononono! School bad~!" Suki blinked and turned to Riku. "Thanks, I'll be at the kitchen." She turned, shoke her head and left the room. Riku smirked after she left. "Sora, it's okay, there's no school." Sora glared at Riku. "Then why did I have to get up?" Sora whined and pouted. Riku encircled his arms around Sora waist and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Because it's breastfast time" Sora quickly hugged Riku and then got dress. Riku smiled and also got dressed. Sora then flew out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Sora was half-way down the hall when a door opened and he ran smack into it. Riku looked down at Sora who was currently on the floor complaining about his head and evil doors. "You should look to where your going." Riku commented and Sora got up. Sora walked into the room Riku following him. The door shut after them. "Shit." Riku muttered. "Sora, What are you doing?" Riku walked up to the brunette boy. The room was pitch black. A fluttery, light was infront of Sora's face. "it's so shinney, Riku!" Sora said entranced with the light. "Sora, Let's go." Riku tugged on his friend. "nuuu Riku! I wanna get the shinney!" Sora whined, soon enough Sora was dragged out of the room and down to the Kitchen.   
  
"What took you guys so long?" Suki complained at the two boys. Rei snikered as he filled the boy's plates with scrammbled eggs, toast, and Baccon. "Sora ran into a door." Riku said simply. Suki stared at Sora. "are you okay? Ya know, All in there?" Suki said as if she was talking to someone insane. "Yep" Sora said with a mouthful of toast. Riku ate quietly as Sora and Suki talked. Rei walked over to Riku and sat down next to him. "So, Is Sora normally like that?" Rei asked and looked at the silver haired boy. "nah, he's just being more laid back then usual." Rei nodded and got up and left the room. Suki looked up and blinked. She got up and followed him, without excusing herself. "That was Weird." Sora stated, mostly talking to himself. "yeah." Riku responed and got up. "I'm gonna follow them." Riku went out of the Kitchen leaving Sora alone. "OH man!" Sora whined and followed Riku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Rei! Hey! Slow! Down!" Suki yelled out to the young man. Rei slowed down, his head was bowed as he looked at his black shoes and walked down the neverending hall. Suki caught up to him. "So, what's the problem?" Suki asked as she stepped in line of him. (meaning next to him) "Nothing." Rei said gloomly. Suki's normal smile faded. "It's about the boy's?" Rei noded. "I....I just don't know. What if they can't leave? What If their stuck here as we are! It's not fair! We're stuck here because of....Because Of a stupid wish! They don't deserve to be punished~!" Rei looked up, his normal setale eyes now red with rage. Suki sighed. "Here you go again! What's past has past, Rei~! Kiro didn't know this would have happened to us! Rei! Look at me!" Suki yelled as Rei bowed his head again and looked up. "Kiro didn't know! He was jelious! So what! It's not that bad! Rei! Rei! Rei! You always look at the negative side of things now! If you keep on doing this the journal is going to fuck you up! It will rip you apart!" Rei gave her a small smile. "yeah, The worst can happen is that it will kill us off like Kimmy and Gin Gin." Suki's normal smile appeared.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku and Sora stopped at a corner of the hall when they heard Suki's Voice.   
  
"So, what's the problem?"   
  
Riku blinked, Rei seemed alright. Sora looked at Riku.  
  
"Nothing," "Is it about the boy's?"   
  
A pause. Sora frowned, what could be happening. Are they talking about us? Sora thought and was about to say somthing when Riku shhed him.   
  
"I....I just don't know. What if they can't leave? What If their stuck here as we are! It's not fair! We're stuck here because of....Because Of a stupid wish! They don't deserve to be punished~!" Rei's voice rang out.  
  
Riku's doubts replenished. Riku frowned as Sora hugged him. He walks back down the hall. Sora sighs and follows him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi walked passed a book shop and noticed a journal that looked a lot like Sora's. She went into the shop. The bookstore keeper looked up. It was an old man with salt and pepper hair. "What can I do ya?" He said in a cranky voice. "Umm, I was wondering if I could buy the journal in the front window?" Kairi said in a Tittered voice. "Yeah," the man growled and went to the front of the shop. After a couple minutes he brought back the weird journal. She paided him and left quickly. 'YES! I found it!' Kairi almost jumped up and down. Not knowing the pitied look the old shopkeeper was giving her after she left.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Hey I am sorry that it's late! but PSSA's are coming up! And it's a mess! Well Review and I'll update as soon as possible~! BYE~! Oh! Yeah! Is It the Real Journal that Sora and Riku is trapped in and Who is Kimmy and Gin Gin? Find out next in Chapter Ten~! 


	10. Chapter Ten

**_Two young figures were molded in a crystail cross. Their arms were spreaded out into each side of the crystail beam. Their heads hung limply towards their chests. At their closed eyes it seemed like they were crying blood. The two lost figures were fated to never age. Never breathe. Never live._**

_**Chapter Ten:**_

**Kairi was siting in the tree house writing the same line over and over again. The page was almost full and stained with her bitter tears.**

_**I am sorry. Riku, Sora, come back. I am so sorry, Riku. I'll never do it again, Sora. I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry. I am Sorry. I AM SORRY. I AM SORRY!**_

**Those same rantings went on and on in the damned Journal. Then the words disappered and slowly new ones formed. The words were in blood, the cursve writing scared poor Kairi.**

_You want your friends? Ha! You put them in here with me! If you want them out. YOU have to suffer. Do you want to suffer, Dear Kairi?_

**Kairi screamed.**

Sora stopped walking when he heard a scream. It sounded like Kairi's. "Umm, Riku?" Sora said unsurely. "What?" Riku questioned towards his best friend and undoubtfully lover.

" Did you hear a scream?"

"No, Why?"

"I heard one. It sounded like Kairi's."

"Sora, You have an overactive imagionation."

Sora looked on the ground and bumped into Riku's back. "Riku?" Sora mubbled and he realized his friend was slowly _disappearing_. "RIKU!" Sora yelled and saw Riku mouth "SORA!" But he slowly _faded_ away.

_Suki looked up at the dark shadows of the ceilling. Then she heard Sora screaming. She jumped up. At the same time Rei from another room, also stood up and ran in the direction of the screaming._

Sora found himself traped in a rope of black darkness. He struggled to get free, while crying for Riku to come back. "Don't move Sora. It will only tighten it's grasp." a playfull voice called out in a mocking manner. The figure of a young girl appeared in front of Sora. Her hair was a strange color of aqua that was tied up in to buns on eather side of her head. They had a small strand of aqua hair curling under them. The girl was wearing a lilly black Japanise celabration wear. The long sleaves of the dress hid her cut up arms. She had a dark shadow around her eyes. Her face gave off a death look.

The room around them smelled of decaying fleash. Sora wanted to vomit from the smell. The deathly girl gave him a frightening smile. "aisubeki Sora, Wants to see his Aisubeki love!" She chanted as Sora felt more tears come to his face. "Aisubeki Sora! I am going to change you!" She laughed as Sora's whole body began to change. "Aisubeki Sora! Sora is a girl's name you know!" Her chants were slowly numbed from his hearing as a melting change went through his body. He heard Suki Scream. He couldn't make out what she was saying. The pain was to numbing. Slowly He faded into his mental darkness.

_There are now three figures on the crystal crosses. One crying tears, while the others dream in their death. The crying male figure looked up the see nothing but darkness. He heard a driping sound. It was so horrible. The smell of copper and decay. Drip. Drip. A light shined to revile a decaying body. The outline of the skull visable through the decaying blooded skin. The male tried to scream. "Riku!" but could not._

Riku slowly opened his eyes to see a crying Kairi. He quickly sat up and looked for Sora. But the spikey haired youth wasn't there. What was there was words in a Journal. Looked like Sora's handwriting.

_Help Me! Someone Help me!_

_**Sorry to keep you waiting like that! I am So Sorry! My computer broke down but know I have a new one! And I can write. Well not much intill school ends. But I can write!!!**_


	11. Chapter Eleven

_The floating presence in the room made Sora nervious. He tried to move his limbs and excape the crystail cross but couldn't. 'Riku, why did you leave me all alone?' The girl he had seen earlier was on his right in the crystal cross. Her hair wasn't as neat, it was mess, worn. Her face was bloody. He looked to his left to see a girl with red hair that was in a bun with a pony tail sprouting from the bun. That was also messy and her face was also bloody. Then a voice called out._

_"Wellcome Sora"_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**Kairi cried and yelled at Riku. "Why didn't he come with you!?" Riku looked at the odd Journal. That Cursed Journal. He had come back at what looked like Kairi's request, but Aisubeki Sora was still stuck in that cursed place as well as Suki and Rei. "We got to help them!" He yelled at Kairi. "You mean Help Sora right and who is Them?" Riku glared at the book and picked it up. In very neat handwriting wrote.**

_Where is Sora, Suki, and Rei? Give them back_.

**In a flash the book wrote.**

_**I can give you Suki and Rei, but Sora is mine. Sora is all mine, unless you give me someone better. **_

**"What are you doing!? Your gonna tick it off!?" Kairi cried. Riku ignored her.**

_Better, like who?_

Sora felt oddly sleeply. He forced his eyes to stay open even if he didn't want to look at the decay. The room was now dimmly lit and showed bodies. Tons and tons of bodies. Sora hated looking at the death in that room. Then he saw a face in front of his own. It was that girl.

"Who are you!?"

_-Gin-Gin-_

"Gin-Gin..."

_-That's right Aisubeki Sora!-_

"but your over there."

_-Nota-_

Sora looked over and saw the cross gone.

"how?"

_-You mean "Why?"-_

"What do you want!?"

_-Your life-_ she/it chuckled.

"M-my L-life?" Choked.

_-That's right! Isn't it, Love?-_

A second girl appeared. It was the girl with red hair, She was wearing a school girls uniform. She held Gin-Gin around the waist.

**Yes.**

"B-b-but you were!"

**Nothing is what it seems.**

-Your always good with words-

Sora didn't know what to say. The girls kissed. But they looked dead and smelled dead.

"your dead, right?"

**Observing hmmm?**

-yep, you noticed that too-

Sora didn't feel really safe. He wanted to leave. Then something wet dripped into his face and slide down and over his nose. It smelled coppery. Then he knew the dripping sound was the sound of _Blood._

_"Damn it." Rei cursed as he looked for any signs of Riku or Sora. Suki was worried and that made Rei nervious. Suki soon started to pace around the hallway, not helping Rei's mood. Then they heard mocking sounds. Suki didn't notice, but her legs were slowly disappearing, then her torso. Rei's eyes widen. "S-suki!" He ran to his dear friend and love but it was too late. Like Sora, he also missed a chance to leave, alive._

**Suki looked at her new surroundings. She seemed to be on an Island, but not just any Island. Destiny Island. She look towards the trees where sounds of crying came from. She saw a bit of Silver hair in a tree house. "Riku?" She muttered under her beathe. She ran to the tree house and found out how to get up there. _'Well at least I can thank Sora for telling me about this place.'_**

**Riku looked towards the door where Suki stood now. "Suki?" Kairi looked towards the funny looking girl. Suki blinked, look around and saw the Journal. "Sora is still in there, huh?" She said. Suki sat down and tears came to her eyes. Now Rei and Sora were alone, no one to help them.**

**The journal wrote to them.**

_Sorry but I want Rei now. I'll keep Sora for fun! Ha Ha Ha!_

**_A/N: Please review!!!!!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_- This Chapter is in Sora's View -_

**_The Journal was and is an evil being, that shouldn't have been made. No one knew How it worked or what worked it. It was a book from hell. That's all they could tell. It's from hell. It glowed like it was and it is, from hell._**

_**Chapter 12:**_ **_Here I am Now._**

**Here I am,**

**Dreaming in my world,**

**Living in a brighter,**

**Happier place,**

**Dreaming away from**

**Reality, murder,**

**Away from Darkness.-**

_Anyone reading this, might want me with Riku. It's just no possible. Life isn't always happy ever afters, consensting of Kisses and good sex. Once your in the book, and trapped by the dead lovers. Your dead. They think your dead, your dead. I'm dead. I think I'm dead, they say am dead. Then I must be dead. It seems strange to think that way._

**Here I am,**

**waiting,**

**For you to come back for me**

**Waiting for you,**

**In my dream world,**

**unaware that you left my side,**

**and that you will live me to die-**

_I felt them stab the knife through my flesh, the coppery smell hit my sences. It was unbareable. I'm in hell, with my innocence. Blood, my blood run down my arm with mind numbing pain. I can't stand pain. Where did he go? Why would he leave me? I scream and they laugh. Salty tears run down my face, blood leaked from my mouth. I hate the coppery taste. They stabed me where my heart would be, if Riku was here. _

**Here I am,**

**Alone**

**Dieing for you,**

**Alone,**

**I can't wait much longer,**

**Alone,**

**I fear you've died too,**

**Alone-**

_They touched me places that I wouldn't have let Riku touch me, not yet. I was to young for this. My vision blurred as I stared out into the never ending darkness. The light that did flash in that room was gone. I've lost my light. I've lost myself from Riku. I felt a cold, damp tounge lick up my leg to my manhood, my virginity. That's gone, Like my will. RIKU...I feel my mind scream, but the scream isn't heard. It will never be hard. Not with their licking and touching, and... I close my eyes, no longer able to stand the sight of them molesting me. Molesting doesn't sound like a mature word. Maybe the word, Fucking would have been more proper. That's what their doing to me. Their fucking me. Sucking me. Raping me. My only savor is far away, gone from here. Riku. Why are you letting them do this to me? Why me?_

**Here I am**

**Dead.**

**My soul has gone to my dream world.**

**Dead.**

**It no longer wants to see the day of light.**

**Dead.**

**All I see is darkness of my sharttered dream.**

**Dead.**

**Here I am. -**

**_Out of Sora's view-_**

Riku read, what the book put down. He felt _sick_. He couldn't read. Not after what it said in details, like a book. Like one of the sick cheap porn/rape books that adult males got at an adult store that said "XXX Node" .

The book wrote-  
_**Sora was tied down to four poles on the bloodied floor of the dark room. The two young girls looked hungrierly at the innocent teenager. They licked their lips as they cut the boy's bright clothing off. They cutted into the fleshy arms of the boy drawing blood, licking the blood off. They licked his dick, he mentaly screamed for his gay lover. The girls laughed as they fucked the poor boy silly. **_

_No one_ could read the 10 pages describing Sora's rape. Two _dead_ girls raped Riku's Sora. Riku helded his raging tears. He wouldn't let them fall. He had to save them to revenge Sora's _taken_ virginity that he couldn't even take. Riku bit down on his bottom lip. Suki's face was emotionless. The decription of the girls disturbed Suki. Riku knew that much, and Kairi, where had she'd gone. Home. Safe. _Away from the book_. Kairi didn't want to be near that book now. _Not ever._

_**A/n: Okay I know I know. Your gonna kill me for letting thoses girls Rape innocent Sora. But It'd be a boring story if it didn't hurt Sora and Riku somewhere. Right? Okay, I'm ready for your deathly reviews now...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_My mind is dead,_

_Around the others, around me_

_It is dark and damp here._

_I can only hear the mocking crys_

_From the childish people around me_

_My only friend,_

_So far away from me..._

_This is my Darkness,_

_Wellcome..._

**_Chapter Thirteen-_** **_Sore_**

_Sore..._

_I sit on a hill by a leafless tree,_

_In this lusterous spring,_

* * *

Sora's eyes were a dimed blue, there was no sign of life in the once sky blue eyes. Lines of blood driped from the wounds on his arms and shoulder. He sat on the cold, black floor unable to see anything, sence anyone. To him, _everyone_ was gone, it didn't matter anymore. He was _dead_. Death has claimed his soul, but not his body. Endless driping sounded in the room. He didn't hear the annoying driping, that was more or less likely driping blood from the bodies around him, that he couldn't see.

* * *

_Trying to think,_

_Unable to think..._

_About what happened,_

_My eyes are dead,_

_I am unable to see the life_

_I once had..._

* * *

Sora was breathing but his mind wasn't. The girls tha had done this to him, were long gone, looking for the other male, that Sora didn't know was there._ Rei_. He could have saved Sora either. No one could _save _the _not so innocent_ blue eyed boy. He sat there clenching to his legs to his chest. His eyes unseeing, his breathing inregular, innocence that he once had, gone. He didn't see him self rocking back and forth, he didn't feel the montion what so ever. He was gone, driven away from _guilt._

* * *

_I don't want to remember..._

_what happened._

_I want to forget..._

_But I can't..._

_I'm nothing but..._

_Damaged goods to you now..._

* * *

Unknowlealgeable tears ran down Sora's face, his eyes stared wide eyes, _unlivingly_, at the out going darkness. His mind blank, but yet so filled with images of the 'event' that nearly killed him. Griping, licking, sucking, forcing..._wanting to kill._ Sora's once kissable lips, were brused and puffy. He shivered, but yet didn't realize it. He sat there, eyes deprived of their once livilyness, their blueness. He was concumed in his_ darkness_.

* * *

_My body is bleeding,_

_It's sore,_

_Raw,_

_My lips are swallen,_

_My pride is dead,_

_Gone,_

_Like my innocence._

_I am damaged goods..._

_I can't love,_

_I can't live._

* * *

Inside, Sora felt that he had _betrayed _Riku. He couldn't live like this. He didn't want to see Riku, he couldn't, not like this. Everything was away from him. He could no longer figure what happened to him. He could no longer give that goofy grin of his to make his friends laugh. He had_ no_ will. He had _no_ hope. He was in his darkness, deprived of his utopia's and smaller 'happy places'. He couldn't will himself to move away from his spot, curled up, hopeless. The book finally had it's wish. It mentaly killed Sora, It had what it wanted. It had Sora, the only thing that Riku truly _loved. _

* * *

_You can't love me this way._

_I can't love myself._

_How can I love you?_

_When I can't love me._

_I'm crying._

_I want you so badly._

_But I can't see._

_I'm to far gone._

* * *

It was raining, no _pouring_, soft thuding sounds came off of the roof of the small tree house. Riku was curled up, reading the _damned _Journal and all it had to say. Suki was crying. Riku wished she'd stop,_ just_ stop the crying before he cried for his lost love, _Sora_. Suki was crying for her love, _Rei,_ who she knew was going to kill to get to Sora. Suki knew the cost of killing in the book. That _damned _book had killed Sora's soul, it's only natural that the only person left, Rei, was next. What they didn't know was that '_Rei_' was already dead.

_

* * *

_

_My dreams are broken_

_My visions of the future, gone,_

_Like you._

_So young, only a teen,_

_You saw a early end,_

_While I still live,_

_Mourning over you._

_Your dreams shall never come true,_

_Your visions,_

_Disappear with you gone,_

_Never to be seen._

_Down the hole of darkness,_

_That I lost you too._

_Full of sorrow and regret,_

_I leave,_

_Never,_

_Never,_

_To see you again._

* * *

Kairi cried against her pillow in her bright pink room. The room was like any normal female teen's room, filled with clothing, make-up, and stuff animals. Her comforters and sheets were a lighter pink. She stuffled her pain aking cries into them. It was _her _fault, all _her _fault that Sora...That Sora was raped of his _innocence_, like that. Her parents banged on her door, demanding an answer from her. She had locked her door and refused to open it. Her mother was in the hallway kneeling and crying at Kairi's door. They just didn't understand. Kairi screamed into her pillow, damping the pillow's cover with her salty tears. She'd never see her _real _Sora again, only the rape, life deprived Sora. The _lifeless_ Sora. In her_ innocence_ mind. It was all_ her_ fault...

* * *

_Don't worry,_

_I'm here,_

_above your head,_

_I can hear you cry,_

_but sorry..._

_I can't forgive you..._

_I'm lifeless now..._

_It's your fault..._

_I'll tell you not to worry..._

_But I want you to suffer._

_I didn't deserve that_

_Unfairness you granted me..._

_I want you to suffer,_

_But don't die,_

_I want to Kill you, first._

* * *

The soul inside of the book seemed to laugh. Sora looked up, still lifeless, but now he can move. He got up, and dressed in his tattered clothing. Silent tears ran down his face. He wanted to _kill_ someone for his pain. He wanted to _kill _thoses girls, but they were already dead, like he was. He could _kill _himself for ever buying the book, but that wouldn't seem right. He should_ kill_ Kairi. But his better half, _what ever was left_, told him not to, but he _wanted _to. Sora stubbled towards the opening arms of the darkness. He accepted them fully. In the middle of the arms was a deathly looking _Rei._ He smirked and summoned Sora to come to him. Sora went to the older man, and hugged him. After finding what he wanted, a killer's knife that was in a sleath in Rei's pants, he unsleathed the knife and _killed_ the already dead Rei, Blood slattered on to Sora's dead expression. Sora was no longer _Sora_. He was a_ killer_. Someone who wanted the _pain_ to end, and give _pain _to others.

* * *

_Where did my love go?_

_I was looking for you._

_Now all I want to do is kill._

_I missed you?_

_Do you see the blood on me?_

_Yes, it's blood of our lost friends._

_I'll laugh at your stupid expressions._

_I don't need them..._

_I'm dead._

* * *

_**A/n**_: **_Would it me nice to ask, not to murder the Author?_ nn' Please Review.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**My secrects unlocked,**_

_**My world crumbles into ashes,**_

_**As they yell at me,**_

_**Blaming me,**_

_**Now I fall down**_

_**Crying,**_

_**For my world lies around me,**_

_**In ashes,**_

_**They are blaming me,**_

_**Me as scared as a**_

_**Small child is to the dark,**_

_**Now,**_

_**My world,**_

_**lies in ashes,**_

_**In front of me,**_

_**I'm crying,**_

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

Sora was walking down the halls of the journal. He killed the Dark Slug-like creatures, when ever one showed up. He killed the already dead girls, His tattered clothing was dark with drying blood. He walked with the dead expression he had when he killed _'Rei'._ He heard sounds of running. His lips twisted into a very twisted smile, he hid the knife be hind his back, as if he was just holding his hands behind there. The man, who he, _not Sora_, The killer though he killed, was walking towards him.

The footsteps stoped. "Sora? Sora?" The mans voice spoke out to the young man infront of him. Rei was terrified at the look on the youth's face, the blood on it. **(( How many of you thought that Rei was really dead?))** Rei looked at Sora's tatter and torn clothing that was stained with dried blood. Rei thought he could smell the horrable coppery scent on the young man. Rei's eyes widen with relization as he looked at the dimmed blue eyed boy before him._ Fuck. Suki, I think we lost Sora.._. Just as Sora started Charging at Rei, Rei turned and run in the other dircection, confusing the young murder.

* * *

Rei was panting, He took a break at the end of the hallway. He closed his eyes, then he heard Sora's slow footsteps, they sounded taunting to him. He opened his eyes just as the knife scrabed his arm, He started to run, again. Damn, this boy is fast. He thought as he turned the couner. Rei, he had only on advange over the young man, He was taller and had longer legs, making him the faster runner. He also had knowleage, but it was of no use to him, if he didn't find something to defene himself with, anything. Rei could have swearn that he heared the journals Laughter in the upcoming hall.

* * *

He's been running for what felt like two hours with no provale. The laughter only got louder during the run. He looked up and saw a door, It was white and black. On the door was the Ying/Yang symbol. He blinked and looked behind him, Sora was behind him. _Well that door is my only hope._ He ran up to the door and opened it. The hall was engolfed in a whitish light, the laughter went to screams of pain. Rei's last thoughts were, _I've never been this deep into the journal.__

* * *

_

_Thud... thud..._

_Drip... drip..._

Riku thought he'd go insane from the rain outside. He was still angry, he'd probley won't be happy till he saw his beloved Sora. _Damn it all._ Riku thought as he looked at the closed book. Then he noticed it started leaking redish liquid. A coppery smell entered the small tree house. Riku's aquamarine eyes widen as it speaded accross the floor, he quickly got up before any splashed onto his clothing. Suki screamed and quickly got up. "It's _blood_! It's blood!" Suki Wimpered. Riku never knew, how much of a coward Suki was, maybe the book turned her this way. Soon the liquid spilled out of the tree house and down the tree. The book opened by it's self and lifted into the air and started spinning, Splashing blood everywhere.

Soon Riku and Suki was drenched in the horried redish liquid. Three figures fell out of the sufficating book. One was a demon, the other two was humans, Sora and Rei. Sora got up and tried to slash Rei again. But Rei rolled to the side barely missing the deadly knife. Riku was horrified at Sora's expression, Riku felt scared of _Sora_ for the first time of his life. He was scared of his _best friend_ and_ love_.

_A/n: Review please! I think There will be at least 3 more chapters!_


	15. Chapter 15

_I was asked once,_

_"When we die, do we feel?"_

_I gave them a simple answer_

_"No one knows."_

_I was always saden by the question,_

_Of death._

_But It's true._

_After you die._

_You do feel._

_Because you leave the ones you love behind._

**Chapter 15 : The tips of death The Journal's Curse**

The book was distroyed, it layed tattered next to the demon. The demon itself looked human, as it stood up and glared at the humans infront of it. It's hair was a redish brown color covered in dried blood, held up into a high bun with four braids coming out of the bun. The braids had several beads in them, and ran down to it's knees. It was wearing a tight black tang top and leather black pants that belled out over it's black boots. It looked like a female. It's red eyes glared out from under her long red bangs.

The demon stood over them and the murderous Sora, it had a fangy smile. "Rei, Rei, Rei, You seted me free upon the world." It snickered. It's fingers were in the shape of claws as it reached out and grabed Suki by her hair. "heh heh heh, you tried for so long to keep me away from this girl and that boy." She tited her head towards the now motionless Sora who went over and stood by her side. The coppery smell was killing Riku, he couldn't stand it like he couldn't stand seeing Sora like that.

Rei looked at the demon sourlly. "Let them go, their not your targets." Rei said bitterly as he glared at the deadly demon. Rei caught his breathe when a knife nearly deheaded him but hit the wall right next to his head. "Not my targets. Ha! All humans are my targets! They are all my pain!" The demon screamed out at the old male. "They are just as much as my targets as You and Dear little Riku!" It smiled mockingly almost Darely. " I like fights, Rei dear. " Rei looked the other way. Riku looked at the demon with a questioning and disgusted look.

Suki cried out in pain when the demon harshly pulled on her hair, tears developed on the edges of her eyes. Suki punched the demon in the face, and in return Suki was kicked in the stumak with such force that she was sent flying to the nearest wall. Suki cried out as she hit the wall and lost contiousness. "Suki!" Rei and Riku cried out, Rei ran to Suki's side and gave the demon a dangerous glare. Riku was caught by surprized as Sora attacked him, slashing his leg opening causing blood to spill out. Riku screamed and fell down to his knees griping his leg and looked up to his love. "Sora! It's me, Riku! Sora! Why?" The emotionless Sora only stared with his blood stained knife raised.

Riku saw tears fall from Sora's eyes. Riku bowed his head. _Is there a way to defeat this?_ He thought and then felt a numbing pain in his shoulder. He clenched his teeth to provent a scream, he heard the demon laugh. "Sora, be a good boy and not kill your love yet." The demon chuckled as Sora retreated from the bleeding Riku. Riku looked up at the Demon who was hugging his Sora close to her/it.

"hee hee, poor Riku." It chuckled. "Do you know what your two friend are, Riku? Do you know what Suki and Rei are?" Riku glared at the Demon, and Rei looked away. "Hee hee hee. Their Fallen Angels. The same angels that locked me away in that book. I'm their sin. hee hee hee." It laughed and then continued. "You see, Rei killed his friends Gin-gin and the other girl, I always forget her name! heheheheheh. Suki covered it up. In result they ended up like that. Wingless half-wits! hahahahhaha. They thought they could lock me up in a book and live their lives peacefully. Heh. Guess not! ha!" Riku's eyes widen as he watched the demon as it laughed.

Rei looked away in his guilt, holding the unconcious and innocent Suki. "Poor little Suki. She only helped out Rei because she loved him. But then again. That's why Rei killed Gin-gin, ne? Because Gin-gin wanted Suki? hahahahhaha! And how proud he was intill relized exactly what he did and created by doing so!" The demon smirked.

**A/n: Review.**

_Control is the standard for comparison in an experiment._

_Control is the ruling against a human or object._

_Do you have control?_


	16. The Last Chapter

_Rei looked away in his guilt, holding the unconcious and innocent Suki. "Poor little Suki. She only helped out Rei because she loved him. But then again. That's why Rei killed Gin-gin, ne? Because Gin-gin wanted Suki? hahahahhaha! And how proud he was intill relized exactly what he did and created by doing so!" The demon smirked. _

_Rei clenched Suki closer to him and used the blood to start drawing a perfect circle._

_The smirking demon looked at Riku and smiled as she clenched Sora close to her. "This is my new puppet, Riku baby." The demon hisses in a laughing manner as she licked from the base of Sora's neck and up to his cheek, wiping off the blood from the area into her mouth. Riku growled with envy and lashed out at the demon. The demon dropped Sora and Sora fell to his knees crying. "Riku...Why did you leave me? Don't you love me? Riku? Why? Why did you leave me with those...those demons? Riku? Where are you? Why did you leave me? Riku? RIKU! " Sora cried out as if in pain, and two gashes formed at Sora's cheeks and blood leaked out of the unseen wounds, flowing down his face and neck. _

_Riku's aquamarine eyes widen as slient unfelt tears leaked from the courners of his eyes. Rei looked up as he finished drawing a circle that had several symbols in it. There was a flash of light that sent Riku flying into the wall. Riku couldn't see, all he could do was listen to the cries of Sora, the demon, and the two angels that were his friends for some time. He heard sounds of paper tearing. Then the lights went out, Riku fainted from the pain of the force._

**The Last Chapter **

I never said I was still with him. But I wished I could be. I'm stuck in this book, hoping that he doesn't hate me. I wonder if he's happy without me? I live in this darkness, reliving the last moments that I was with Riku. Even though I wasn't really there. We could have been together with things went differently. I wished things went differently. I wish I never bought that journal. But what's past is past and what present is present. But I don't really live anywhere.

On the night that my body disappeared. I was reported dead. The demon, Rei and Suki disappeared. Where they went no one knows. Really the only people who wondered were Riku and Kairi. I can't see them anymore. I was able for a time, but now all I see is darkness now. I'm lost. If I could cry I would but I can't. I wonder if Riku misses me. I miss him. I'm ranting to my self again or is someone reading this? Am I in the Jounal that was created by Rei to seal us? I was insane. I think? temporaly. I am the demon now. I sence that much. **You shouldn't read this. ** That's right. I know your there. Reading this. I don't want to meet you. **YOU **don't want to meet me. You might have once but not now. I am a _killer_ and a **lier.** This is something people would have thought would have happen to Riku. I guess Riku is more pure then people think. I have my own secrects. _Right?_ **STOP. DON'T READ! **

For you own safty stop.

**Stop reading.**

_Why are you still reading?  
_

I could kill you with a _single thought!_

_Stop_

Stop for I am the demon! I will kill you if I grant your wish.

I am Rei's _second _sin.

_The sin of lieing!_

So.

**Stop.**

We don't need any more sins.

I'm enough, with the demon of murder.

And the two fallen angels, who looked so much like Riku and me.

**Stop.**

_Please._

**I don't need to be relased into your world..**

Thanks.

Thank you for stoping.

I know your not there no more.

I'll sleep now.

_Good bye Riku._

_Good bye, person I'll never meet._

_Good bye._

**The End.**

_Maybe..._

Note: I hoped you liked the story. Review if you want.


End file.
